


Laughter Lines

by queensmooting



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensmooting/pseuds/queensmooting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi finds his tea shop, Erwin finds his family, and they both find something they weren't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter Lines

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy! how about chapter 80 y'all!
> 
> drummingmagpie requested something light and i was beyond happy to provide. title is from the bastille song.
> 
> naomimisoras.tumblr.com

The building Levi wants to buy doesn’t look right until Erwin’s standing in front of it, and this is when he knows nothing has changed between them. He’s beginning to think nothing ever will.

“Turn around,” Levi says.

Erwin does so, and Levi raises a hand to block the light in his eyes. Erwin’s skin is tanned from a summer spent property-hunting with Levi, and it only enhances the white in his smile. Without the walls, the sun brightens every corner.

“Hm.”

The building’s small, and will need a paint job. But it’s not infested with mold, and Levi can see himself here. He likes the smell of the street, airy enough that it won’t take away from the smell of tea inside. He likes Erwin standing in front of it, the light at his back making him bright and ethereal in the morning. It reminds him of when they first saw the ocean, side by side and ankle-deep in sun-speckled water.

“Yeah,” Levi says, and puts his free hand on his hip. “It’ll do.”

*

Erwin lives within walking distance. After the titans were eliminated Historia created a program to provide housing for veterans, and he and Levi both chose apartments in outer Maria. It lets them remain close to work. When Erwin stepped down and Hange took over they relocated headquarters to the edge of the old walls, on the cusp of the outside world. None of them can get enough of it these days.

Levi gives a perfunctory knock before entering, and in this way nothing has changed.

“Got a letter from the kids,” Levi says, when they’re both settled on Erwin’s couch.

Erwin’s drinking coffee, black as always, and the smell is rich and familiar. Levi hands the letter to Erwin and he sets it on his bent knees, looking over Mikasa’s tidy scrawl. 

Then things are quiet, like they are in Levi’s own apartment, but it’s not so lonely. They each keep themselves occupied when they want, Erwin piecing together historical records and Levi helping new trainees, but their time is their own. Levi likes when they can spend it in each other’s company.

“Sounds like there’s some good shit out east,” Levi says as Erwin reads. “I’ve never heard of half these spices but they’re going to bring back samples for me to experiment with for the shop.”

“They’re very thoughtful,” Erwin says, which makes Levi snort.

“Oh, I’m sure it’s all Mikasa. Eren and Armin are probably too busy holding hands and skipping through the ocean to do any actual surveying.”

Erwin laughs, and is still smiling around the brim of his mug when he takes a sip.

“You’ll come by tomorrow?” Levi asks. “I wanted to start clearing all the crap out of there I don’t need. Whoever owned the building last was a damn pack rat.”

“Not sure if I’ll be able to make it,” Erwin says gravely. “I _am_ rather busy these days.”

Levi reaches behind his back for a pillow to hit Erwin with.

*

It’s the kind of day that gets hot as soon as the sun rises, stickiness in every inch of the air. Levi opens all the windows but there’s no breeze for it to make a difference.

They work anyway, because the weather never stopped them before.

Levi works inside, shoving some things into boxes and sorting away trash. Erwin’s painting on a step ladder outside, one sleeve pinned and the other rolled up to expose his forearm. Every time Levi hauls a box out the door he takes a moment to look, to take in the shine of exertion on Erwin’s skin, the way his shirt’s beginning to stick to his back.

Levi’s caught only once, when Erwin glances over his shoulder after Levi’s been still for too long.

“Need any help?” Erwin asks. His smile looks too much like a smirk for Levi to tolerate.

“You missed a spot,” Levi says, and leaves Erwin searching.

They work until the sun dips and they’re granted a merciful cool wave of air. Then they eat outside, backs against the wall of the shop, nearly shoulder-to-shoulder. The paint isn’t completely dry and when they stand there are slight tacky imprints where their backs rested, just visible in the remaining daylight.

“Want me to paint over it again?” Erwin asks.

Levi stares at the spot, like permanent shadows side by side.

“Nah,” Levi says. “Leave it.”

*

Levi’s back in the war, and the Beast Titan is in his sight, only this time it’s twice as big. It hurls boulders at an impossible speed. One hits Erwin’s horse. Levi opens his mouth to scream but no sound comes out. It’s like there’s a hand on his throat, and when he tries to redirect his gear to take him to Erwin the cables and blades suddenly vanish. He doesn’t fall, suspended in the air like he’s encased in amber.

He can only watch as Erwin’s legs are crushed, as a titan takes notice of the struggling human on the ground, as it reaches to pick him up, as it puts him in its mouth–

Levi wakes at dawn with a dry gasp and a rattling heart. It takes him two minutes for his breath to steady, and even then he can’t stop feeling sick. He pushes the covers away.

This time Levi forgets to knock when he arrives at Erwin’s. He’s sitting at his kitchen table looking like he just crawled out of bed, and his eyes widen in surprise when Levi barges in.

"Levi,” Erwin says, looking over his body quickly like he’s checking for injury. “Are you alright?”

Not _what are you doing here_ , not _why didn’t you knock_. A wet sound rises in Levi’s throat and he swallows it, crossing the room to stand in front of Erwin, their knees nearly touching.

“I had a dream,” Levi says. “About Shiganshina. You died, Erwin.”

Erwin exhales a soft _oh_ , then looks at Levi’s right hand like he wants to touch it.

“I’m sorry.” He meets Levi’s eyes again. “I have dreams, too. About you. Losing you.”

Levi’s brow furrows, and he feels something twist inside him.

“You–why didn’t you tell me?”

“You have enough burdens, Levi. You don’t need mine too.”

Levi’s speechless with frustration, and Erwin watches patiently as he struggles to find the right words.

“Look,” Levi says. “You know everything about me, right? And I’ve taken everything you’ve given me, too. I always want to hear your shit, whatever it is. Just because we’re not fighting anymore doesn’t mean that’s changed.”

He can’t imagine letting his heart slip free like this in front of anyone else. He doesn’t know what he would do without Erwin, whose face is soft and attentive as he listens. It’s the only reason he says what he says next.

“I don’t like being far from you. It’s weird.”

“I agree.”

Erwin’s looking at Levi like he’s a map, eyes searching and deciphering. Levi’s used to it, so he lets it happen, but heat flares in his chest.

“Um,” Levi says when it’s been silent for too long. He runs a hand through his hair. “I’ve been thinking. You know the apartment over the shop?”

“You were going to rent it out,” Erwin says. “Right?”

“Actually, I was thinking I might take it. It’d be more convenient, wouldn’t it? And there’s two rooms, so I thought if you wanted one day, if you ever get sick of here–well, you’d have a place.”

The advancing dawn in the window makes Erwin’s astonishment clear, and Levi backpedals.

“It’s just an offer,” he says. “If you want to get old and crusty in here by yourself that’s your busi–”

“I’d love to.”

Erwin does take his hand now, and Levi think it might be to shut him up, because it works.

“Even seeing you as often as I do,” Erwin says. “It’s not the same as being able to drop in any time. Though that didn’t seem to stop you tonight.”

“Oh shut up. It’s morning anyway.”

“I’ve missed you, too.”

“That’s not what I said.”

“Of course.”

Levi narrows his eyes and pulls his hand free. He pushes at Erwin’s forehead with it, both laughing in their restrained way. The air feels warm with summer haze already, but he doesn’t mind it so much now.

“I’m supposed to be getting a delivery today,” Levi says. “Want to head over early?”

“Let me get ready,” Erwin says, and Levi takes his hand to pull him to his feet.

*

A few months later the shop is starting to come together. Levi likes the work. He still goes on runs, still trains, but when he’s done there’s none of the tension from before. There’s the scent of tea leaves and spice. There’s the flakes of paint on his fingers when he decorates cups to sell. There’s knowing he has friends alive in the expanding corners of the world, and it’s more than enough.

There’s Erwin, too, now a room away like in years before. They fall back into their old ways as if they never left and it’s easy. The only difference is there’s more light now, and Levi keeps the windows open until the bugs come at dusk.

Sometimes Levi wants more, but he’s already lived without more for this long. It’s enough to have Erwin within reach, where he’s safe. It’s enough to call his name and hear his voice responding. There are still times when one room away feels too far, but it’s enough.

There comes a point when Levi realizes Erwin’s been spending more time helping him set up shop than helping with Survey Corps affairs, his life’s work. Levi feels an odd mix of flattered and guilty. One side wins out.

“What are you going to do after the shop opens?”

Erwin looks up when Levi asks, previously engrossed in setting up armchairs. Levi doesn’t know if he’ll want to visit with customers, but he thinks they might like to visit with each other.

“What do you mean?” Erwin asks.

“I mean, are you going back to work or are you leaving or what?”

Levi keeps it blunt because Erwin can take it, because Levi doesn’t want to spend another second hoping if it’s a waste of time.

“I was thinking I’d stay,” Erwin says, and there’s a hesitation in his eyes that makes Levi dig his nails into his palm. “Help you out, if you’d like.”

“Yeah,” Levi says, and Erwin’s face relaxes. He wonders if anyone else would notice the change. “Yeah, of course. It’s just.”

“No, it’s alright," he jokes. "You’re kicking me out because I didn’t hang your shirts to dry right that time and they got wrinkled.”

“I’m not kicking you out, you ridiculous goddamn man.”

Levi’s mouth wants to come loose in a smile and he lets it happen, because it’s Erwin. He comes over and sits in the chair Erwin’s kneeling by, putting them at nearly the same height.

“It’s just, I guess I want to know why you’re helping me so much.”

“This is your dream,” Erwin says. He puts his hand on the arm of the chair. “I haven’t forgotten. You deserve to see it come true.”

Levi hadn’t anticipated this, for Erwin to remember the smallest things about him, things he hasn’t brought up for years. It leaves him unable to speak for a moment.

“But what about you?” he says when he finds his voice. “What about the family you wanted?”

Erwin frowns. “What?”

“When we had to sit down with that journalist? It was years ago, but you said–”

“Ah. Yes. You remember.”

Levi expects to see a trace of regret on Erwin’s face, a hint of longing, but nothing comes. He looks as tranquil as he has ever since the titans fell.

“It’s alright.”

“Yeah? Because hell, it’s not like you’d have a problem finding someone to marry you. War hero and whatever.”

“I think I already have everything I need.”

Erwin doesn’t look away from him, and heat rises in Levi’s face so fast he has to pretend to scratch his hair to hide it.

“You’ve always had such big ideals,” Levi says, half muttering. “Never thought I’d see you settle.”

Erwin shifts where he’s kneeling, seeking out Levi’s eyes from under his hair.

“It helps when you have something worth settling for.”

“Ugh,” Levi says, pushing Erwin’s hand off the chair and making him smile. “Don’t you have work to do?”

He’s never wanted to kiss Erwin so bad in his life, and Levi can admit that’s saying something.

“I suppose so.”

Erwin stands and Levi has to lean back in the chair to take all of him in. Erwin just looks at him for a moment, serene and observant in a way that makes Levi fidgety. When he turns to go Levi seizes his wrist to stop him.

“Erwin.” There’s too much he wants to say at once, so he settles for, “Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Erwin says, without hesitation and without looking back.

Levi lets him go, and flexes his fingers like he’s already trying to recreate the shape of Erwin’s wrist.

“And if you could get the top shelves I’ll dust the rest.”

“Yes, Captain,” Erwin says, and then there’s a flush in Levi’s face again. He’ll blame it on the autumn, unseasonably warm and beautifully red.

*

Things change slowly then. Levi wonders if they’ve been changing ever since the walls fell, and he just missed it somewhere along the way.

Affection unlocks in Erwin like a minute leak. It’s always small things, mystifying Levi to the point where he’s feeling jumpy. Erwin looks at him longer and touches him easier, a hand brushing Levi’s shoulder as he walks by, or fingers at his wrist when Erwin needs his attention.

It’s nothing they’ve discussed and so it’s nothing Levi can be sure of. He doesn’t want to think he’s making this up.

The night before the shop opens they’re downstairs making final arrangements. Everything is stocked and set, and they’re checking crannies for bits of cobweb that might have escaped their attention. When they finish they collapse in chairs opposite each other and it’s so much like the old days, spending long weary hours within reach of each other and never moving.

Except this time, he thinks, Erwin’s shoulders don’t slump as much, with less to weight them down. This time there aren’t endless reports to keep him from watching Levi freely.

“Why do you look at me like that?” Levi finally asks.

Erwin’s head is resting in his palm, and it shifts at Levi’s question. They’ve both been staring idly at each other between sleepy blinks, so Levi supposes he could ask the same of himself, but he asked Erwin first.

“Like how?”

“Like _that_.” Levi gestures vaguely toward Erwin. “Like nobody else does. So many people just see me as a fucking weapon, or a savior or whatever, but you see me. The hell is that about?”

Erwin looks genuinely surprised, and it’s a rare enough expression to take Levi off guard. 

“I thought that would have been obvious. Was it…Levi, did you not know?”

“What didn’t I know?” he says, sitting up straight and hardly thinking now. “That I do to you what you do to me? No, I had no idea.”

Erwin’s surprise takes on a different form, his mouth opening in an _oh_. He doesn’t deny it. Levi’s pulse quickens and they’re silent for a moment, taking in the revelation, letting it settle between them.

“I’m sorry, Levi. I wish I had just told you.”

“Would you stop apologizing?”

He launches from his seat and comes to stand in front of Erwin, bending enough to put his hands on his shoulders. Levi’s heart is like a hummingbird in his chest and Erwin knows what’s coming but he’s not saying no. He’s not saying anything.

“For once in your life, just _stop_.”

Erwin tilts his face up, just enough for Levi to know he’s done it. Then he kisses Erwin, a chaste press of lips that’s returned for a moment before they pull apart. Then Levi’s looking over Erwin’s face and Erwin’s doing the same to him, taking in every detail they’ve never noticed, when they’ve never been this close before. Then there’s a few more kisses, quick and experimental before pulling away to look at each other every time.

Then Erwin makes a hungry sound that makes Levi’s gut turn hot, and he’s the one to deepen their kiss. Erwin, who never takes. He slides his hand up Levi’s thigh and Levi brings his knee up to rest beside Erwin’s leg on the chair, letting him lean in closer. Levi’s arms wrap around Erwin’s neck and they both take, lips and tongues slow because they have time to spare.

 _Finally_ , he thinks.

They break apart when they need air and don’t go far, foreheads pressed together and breathing each other in. Erwin pushes up and sits them at the edge of the chair to bring their eyes closer to level. Erwin’s fingers trace slow paths on his neck, his shoulder, and Levi feels shivery everywhere.

“You better not tell me you felt the same way _all_ these years,” Levi says, closing his eyes. “I swear.”

Erwin laughs, just one puff of breath against Levi’s lips.

“You’ve always been able to see through me. You know I can’t lie to you.”

“Damn it,” Levi says, and presses their lips together, hard and quick, making up for lost time. “If I can see through you why couldn’t I see this?”

“I don’t know, Levi. But it doesn’t matter. We have this now.”

Levi wants to argue, though he isn’t sure why. He supposes it’s the injustice of it, their years lost to war. He wonders if it’s selfish to want more of Erwin that what life could give him.

Then Erwin tilts his head, mouth hovering over the base of Levi’s throat, his eyes focused on Levi’s. He’s seeking permission, so Levi lifts his jaw, and Erwin sighs as he presses his lips to skin. It feels so good Levi’s head tips back further, wanting Erwin to take everything he needs.

Levi threads Erwin’s hair between his fingers as Erwin kisses up his neck. It continues until Erwin finds a particularly sensitive spot below his ear, sucks at it for so long Levi lets loose a high whimper he can’t bite back in time. Erwin leans back to look at him, amused, and Levi kisses the smirk off his face.

He pulls away to see the mess he’s made of Erwin, red-lipped and hair a wreck. The satisfaction of the sight is a warm glow that spreads throughout his body. Levi’s halfway in for another kiss when he sees something new on Erwin’s face, something admiring.

“What?” Levi asks, sitting back.

“You look happy.”

“Yeah, I was just thinking about the shit I took earlier.”

“Of course,” Erwin says without pause, and stretches up to bite the upturned tip of his nose.

Levi makes a disgusted noise, and groans into their next kiss.

*

In less than two years the shop is turning a profit. Levi’s busy but it’s a good busy, and he prefers his fingertips black with tea instead of red with blood. He doesn’t talk much with the customers that come in, but Erwin does. They love hearing his stories, and Levi thinks it’s about time the people appreciated him.

He watches, drinks his own brew, and never imagined he could be so content.

Sometime days are slow, and he can lean against the counter and watch Erwin interact with the children that come in. He sees how happy it makes Erwin, and Levi remembers his second squad, how it felt to take care of them. There’s a piece of himself that misses the responsibility, having them look up to him, having to be the best he could be given their circumstances.

Every circumstance is better now. Levi watches Erwin with the children, and he starts to think.

*

Levi closes up and Erwin’s counting bills, muttering numbers under his breath and writing them down. His penmanship with his left hand has become excellent, and Levi tells him just to see him smile.

Then Levi goes to stand at the window, and Erwin joins him later. It’s summer again, and the sunset casts languid patterns over their faces.

“You’ve done so good here, Levi,” Erwin says.

Levi scoffs. “Like I could’ve done it alone. You’re allowed to give yourself credit.”

“I know that now,” he says. “Still. I’m proud of you.”

Levi grumbles, covers his face to hide his spreading grin, but Erwin takes his wrists and pulls them away to see him. They’re only smiling at each other and Levi feels young again, like they haven’t lost any time at all.

“Stop saying shit like that,” Levi says. “You’re going to give me old man wrinkles before I’m forty.”

“Oh please, you still look twenty-five,” Erwin says. “Don’t be so vain.”

“You’re one to talk,” Levi says, freeing his wrists and stretching to his tiptoes to knock loose a strand of Erwin’s perfectly groomed hair.

Erwin’s face is too soft and fond for Levi to handle, so he puts his arms around Erwin’s waist and pulls him to his side, close enough he doesn’t have to look at him.

“Y'know, Erwin, I’ve been thinking,” Levi says carefully. “Maybe we should give Historia’s orphanage a visit someday. I could use a little helper around here.”

Erwin starts to pull away and Levi grunts, tightens his hold. He doesn’t need to see Erwin’s reaction, because he knows him like a piece of Levi’s own soul was given shape, made human. Levi knows the idea makes Erwin as happy as it makes him.

“We could take them to see the world,” Erwin says after a minute, and Levi inhales softly.

“Shit. Yeah.”

Erwin puts his arm around Levi’s shoulders and they’re quiet like that for a while, as a carriage clatters by outside and stars peek into a sky that feels wider every day.

“I’m only suggesting this because I need someone to pick up the slack,” Levi adds.

“Okay, Levi,” Erwin says, and bends to kiss his hair.


End file.
